South Sudanball
Jubaball |affiliation = UNball African Unionball |religion = Christianity Traditional African Religion Islam |friends = Kenyaball (formerly) Ugandaball Rwandaball Burundiball Tanzaniaball Kosovoball (sort of) Egyptball Russiaball North Koreaball |enemies = Arab countryballs, especially: Sudanball Oil thief Jihad Kenyaball (he refused to hand Ilemi Triangleball into me!) |likes = Himself |hates = Sudanball |predecessor = Sudanball * Southern Sudan Autonomous Regionball |intospace = No, cannot into safe country |bork = Oyee! Oyee! |status = Gib food plox, Me of hungry ! |notes = I am the best Sudan! North Sudan go backing to Arabia fuck fuck ! |reality = Republic of South Sudan |imagewidth = default }} South Sudanball is a countryball in Africa. He seperated from Sudanball in 2011 because they were having a small big civil war. Now like most other African countryballs, South Sudanball is having a(n) emo phase bloody civil war. Currently, he is the youngest recognised countryball, at only 7 years old. History Early History South Sudanball doesn't have much pre-colonial history. He was born as a 8ball. It has been owned by several African kingdoms, until eventually falling into the hands of UKball. Modern History When Sudanball gained independence in 1956, South Sudanball was not happy that he was a part of him one bit. Soon, the First Sudanese Civil War broke out, and in 1972, the Southern Autonomous Republic of Sudanball was created. It lasted until 1983, until the Second Civil War broke out. It ended in 2005, when South Sudanball gained complete self-governence. It got independence in 2011 after a referendum, making it the youngest countryball to be a member of UNball. Just two years after independence, it fell into a civil war. Relationships Friends * Chinaball, , Venezuelaball, Egyptball, and Angolaball - Thank you for blocking UN Sanctions * Kenyaball (formerly), Ugandaball, Tanzaniaball, Rwandaball, Burundiball - East African Communityball buddies! * North Koreaball - We started Military Cooperation * Russiaball - Good Friend, I support him on Crimea and we both support Syriaball * Syriaball - Only Arab I like, we both hate burger and are friends of Vodka * UNball - Helped me kill evil Sudanball * Venezuelaball - South American version of me * Western Saharaball - He May be Arab But I recognize Him as independent form That Damn Burger Puppet Enemies * Sudanball - SOUTH SUDAN BEST SUDAN!!!! I HATE YUO EVIL MUSLIM COUNTRYBALL, REMOVE KEBAB, YUO ARE OF WORST ARAB!!! * USAball - He was a great friend but now he accuses me of killing his journalists and he is pushing for Regime Change and He just wants my Oil. Wait... WHY YUO SLAP ME WITH ARMS EMBARGO!!?!?!??! AND I THOUGHT WE ARE FRIENDS UNTIL YOU SAID "I want to take your oil” AND NOW I SIDED WITH RUSSIABALL!!! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I AM POOR! YOU ARE AN OIL THEIF YOU MURDERER!!!!!!!!! I ALSO HEARD THAT YOU SUPPORTED THIS DAMN ARAB!!!!! * ISISball - 2013 NEVER FORGET! YUO KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE along with USAball AND USED GENOCIDE ON ME! REMOVE KEBAB ON THE PREMISES!! YOU TERRORIST!!! YOU ARE OF WORST JIHAD!!! * Moroccoball - FREE WESTERN SHARA!!! Economy Moneys As all African countryballs, South Sudanball, isn't doing the best when it comes to economy. Its total GDP is $21.3 billion, putting him behind Burundiball in this term. The average GDP per capita is $1.978. The main export of South Sudanball is, of course, oil! USAball to liberate him Living Standards Half of the people that live in South Sudanball live below the poverty line. In terms of HDI, he is estimated to be 169th out of 188 nations, putting him in the low development category. However, we will never truly know... NO DATA. Demographics Because of NO DATA, we can only estimate (approximately 12 million inhabitants). There are around 60 ethnicities and 80 languages in South Sudanball. The most numerous ethnicities are: * Dinka * Luo * Nuer * Shilluk * Toposa The life expectancy, at 56 years, is very low. Nearly two out of every three people in his clay live in poverty. Gallery South Sudan.png Sth-sudan.png Sudanball.png South Sudan Oyee!.png Kosovo&SouthSudan&Catalonia.png UN&SouthSudan.png Wowsudanboom.jpg QTxNZI5.png CFhuQJB.png VulEaYo.png QD6gLDt.png 28bw7iw2298x.png S6ukqVN.png My Africar.png The Sudanificator.png Neutral Power.png Water Water.png Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Poor Category:South Sudanball Category:Human rights removers Category:Landlocked Category:Pro Israel Category:MENA Category:Kebab Removers Category:Red Blue Green Yellow Black White Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Characters Category:Russia Allies Category:Burger Removers Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Russian lovers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Serbia Category:UNball Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Islam Category:Anti Imperialist Category:East Africa